


Morning After

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letting the Master take him to bed seemed like a good idea the night before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 98

The Doctor woke when he felt the Master's dozing mind brush against his, and remembered the night before. He'd been lonely; his exile on Earth had been telling on him. So the Master's appearance had been a good distraction.

Letting the Master take him to bed had seemed like a good idea at the time.

He was trying to figure out how to sneak away without things getting awkward, when the Master opened his eyes. He rolled over to face the Doctor. "I believe it's my turn to top."

The Doctor decided that he could stay a little while longer.


End file.
